


Down By the Water's Edge

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Modern AU, Newtina Honeymoon Collection, Portugal - Freeform, newtina, stranded on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: He was panicking. She could see it in his movements and shallowness of breath. She new his focus on such matters would only make it worse, so instead she took his attention in an entirely different direction.After all, no one would come find them for an hour or two at the earliest and no one was around. They had more than enough time to be lost at sea...[Modern AU universe]





	Down By the Water's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red-f-Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Red-f-Smith).



> Modern AU; written for and in response to a prompt by Red-f-Smith

 

Prompt by Red-f-smith: Newt and Tina get stranded on a boat during their honeymoon. Modern-day universe.

**Down By the Water’s Edge**  
  


* * *

 

 

“Newt?” Tina called out into the sizzling summer sunlight as the befuddled wizard in question crossed her path, casting his long shadow over her.

 

“Yes, my love?” His words were warm but his tone was mildly bothered and cold. She knew his demeanor well though, and understood his mind was getting the better of him. 

 

“Leave the boat alone.” He turned to her and stared into her sunglass-covered eyes. She lowered the dark lenses to look into his bothered green gaze. “Please leave it alone, and come sit with me a while.”

 

Newt glanced at the unresponsive motor and then back at his wife twice before making a decision.

 

“Sweetheart,” she started in a reassuring tone. “I'll be much more content laying here with you in the middle of this beautiful ocean than surrounded by pushy no-maj tourists. Come sit with me, please?”

 

She could see his mind spinning. She knew well by the way his eyes fluttered around and his hand held tight that he felt out of control in this unknown territory. 

 

“Worse comes to worst, we can apparate out of here and say we swam.” For a moment he stared into her chocolaty eyes unsure, but then the words got through and she watched him smile as his shoulders relaxed. Finally surrendering, he left the dysfunctional motor alone and took a few long strides over to her. He pulled his wand from his swim shorts and with the slightest flick of his wrist the shirt vanished off his back as he kneeled beside her reclined body. She cocked a brow at him.

 

“What?” Newt put on an expression of playful innocence. “We’re off the Portuguese coast and miles away from anyone. Who’s going to see?” He smiled his boyish grin and without any further hesitation brought his body down to lay down beside her. Tina shook her head in fond disbelief but crawled closer to her coppery-haired husband until she could lay the back of her head against his chest. With a deep sigh, she finally felt him relax.

 

“Better?”

 

She couldn't see his smile but felt it in her own skin. “Much better, love.” He brought her hand up with his and wove their fingers together. His smile nearly glowed as he admired their matching gold bands. He brought their entwined fingers to his mouth and kissed both their knuckles in light and fluttering pecks that made the witch above him laugh at the feather-light touch.

 

Newt made a playful, predatory sound as Tina’s laugh filled the air, before finally releasing his fingers and turning in his arms so she could look him in the eye. What she found in his pale gaze was something that made her breath catch thickly in her throat and her blood bubble with warmth in her veins. He brought his strong, calloused hands around her bare waist and back, his rough skin gliding over her pale and smooth skin, skin that rippled in goose flesh under his tender touch.

 

Tina held his gaze, biting her lip as her mind teased her with memories and images of her husband naked and panting over her as they made love t in all the different ways they had since their wedding. Newt reached up to pull her dark glasses from her eyes before returning his hand to her bare middle and giving the soft flesh a gentle squeeze. She laughed and made the faintest low growl of appreciation.

 

“What?” He feigned innocence and ignorance despite the fact that they both knew he was well aware of what she was asking.

 

Tina adjusted her pose, straddling his waist and leaned forward until she could pepper the coppery hairs of his chest in kisses. She felt Newt’s breath hitch in his throat and smiled slyly as she continued her delicate ministrations, slowly continuing her path up his sternum and neck.

 

“How much time do you suppose we have until the muggles come to search for us?” His voice came out throaty with desire. She felt his fingers brush her skin lightly as they traveled down to her hips and knew they shared the same thought.

 

“We rented the boat for an hour and a half and I seriously doubt they’ll come looking for us or even suspect anything for at least an hour after that.” Her lips were now at the base of his throat, where she could feel him swallow thickly at the rise she was creating in him. Tina purred quietly and in a bold statement of intent, scraped her teeth against his prickly skin before laving the light red marks with her tongue.

 

“Then we definitely have time,” he said quickly and without another moment wasted, he pulled her tightly against his body and flipped them to trade positions with her.

 

Tina laughed, a loud and crisp sound of happiness and delight as the boat rocked with their sudden movement, before he captured her mouth with his to taste her glee on her tongue.


End file.
